


Too Warm (Again)

by KnifeFriend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Figurative Language, Intimacy, M/M, Romance, Sleepy volleyball gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeFriend/pseuds/KnifeFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so they'd do it again. Inhale the yellows of the morning and kiss into the blues of the night's depths. This was their mornings and nights that they love to know and to do again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Warm (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something beautiful, but evoking the meaning of that word, and not stating it directly in the text. I hope I succeeded.

It would smell like stale ramen cups and sweat when he’d peel his eyes open to a bleary morning that felt too warm with a limb protruding from the blanket in a chilled contrast that made him shrink back into his comforter. Muggy air would roll on his tongue as he was weighed down beneath the blankets and clump in his throat as if he swallowed something thick. Slowly, he’d look through his eyelashes. The morning was lavender through the blankets and limp blues with yellows that peered in between the highlighted stitches. Orange hair was tangled in his too warm palm that perspired from hourly contact. He could vaguely feel the twitch of his fingers and see the slow roll of eyes beneath his partner’s eyelids as he dreamt.

Nerves would pinch in aches along and up his shoulder and spine, forcing him to gradually rise until he could lay propped on his elbow, watching the light hiding in the folds of the blanket around his partner’s body. He leaned forward into the blankets, only to have them roll away from his bare chest and to gather at his waist. Quietly, he’d nudge his hand out of the hair, ignoring the subtle part of Hinata’s lips and roll of his head so the ginger curls would sprawl against the sheets.

Rubbing his wrist with calloused fingers, his blue eyes would wander around the room, spotting the volleyball gear shedded after a convenience store dinner that rested in the trash bin. Slowly inhaling, he let the tension roll off his shoulders, he’d basked in the familiarly of the room. Tree branches knocked against his window; background noise after years of neglect to care for the plant. The shadows coiled into the room, casting over the defined and slender form of his partner who lay, still, beneath the too warm blankets. The purples melded into oranges that bloomed like flowers on Hinata’s cheeks and yellows that would taste like brewed coffee if he leaned down to press his lips against Hinata’s exposed skin.

Kageyama ran his fingers through his own bed head, scooting up so he sat on his pillow with his bare back pressed firmly against the cool texture of his wall. He watched the slow rise and fall of Hinata’s back with his head resting on his own freckled arm and clutching the pillow that couldn’t ever be quite used as a pillow with the idiot. A smile curved the corners of Kageyama’s lips as his head knocked against the wall. His hand limply fell to his side to be captured in the morning hues that would flutter into the day only to be seen the next morning.

His mouth felt limp as he exhaled and his cheeks were light with a bashful promiscuity as his eyes delineated around Hinata’s unknowing being. It was time for prepare for their morning run, but Kageyama found his legs weighed by the too warm air in the room, the purples and blues in the blankets, and Hinata’s toes that slipped out from the cover as the fabric contorted around his figure that draped over his too crowded bed. Kageyama’s head nodded to the side, watching the way the decoy’s lips smacked together in sleep. He could feel a small and subtle laugh wanting to swell from his throat.

The purples passed and blues became vague with yellows that remained in highlights that dappled on Hinata’s cheeks and hair. Kageyama placed his phone on the nightstand, slid back beneath the blankets so his feet touched his partner’s ankles. His pressed hand into the mattress,  feeling the give as he leaned over until his breath caressed the exposed neck. Hinata stirred, rolling so his shoulder was smushed against the setter’s wrist and his own solid body. A low laugh rolled out from under Kageyama’s tongue, staying on his lips as a grin as he pressed his lips into his partner’s jaw.

Hinata would grunt, shallow furrows forming between his eyes with his freckled nose twitching, letting the small noise become a hum before he rolled over again. Eye lids stayed shut, succumbing to the sleep that stuck to his body like lazy kisses when the night would turn into deep, dark, secret blues. Kageyama eased back down, letting his body melt against his partner’s with practiced concord. He arm found its way back under Hinata’s head to replace the decoy’s own makeshift pillow. His arm awkwardly bent to let his slender fingers pulled through the curly locks, slowly stopping as his own eyes drooped shut only to have the blue irises flash open in alarm as an unsuspected hand wound around his wrist, pulling the fingers back up to the continue to the motion. Kageyama couldn’t repress the smile that pulled his lips as he pressed his forehead into Hinata’s nape, continuing to stroke the matted ginger hair.

He could feel perspiration gather in his palm and between their bare bodies as vague blues muddled the darkened folds of the comforter and the yellows would become blushing highlights unseen by either contented figures who would wake up to the same scene with the same smell of convenience store dinners and used-up, sweated-in gear; or who would sometimes wake to the smell of coffee and pancakes with the too warm air not there to make each other sluggish in the stagnant mornings, but instead piqued enough until arms wound around waists and barely conscious eyes would drag across the kitchen tile as foreheads would lazily press into shoulders so the roused partner could stand.

And so they’d do this again with flesh folding against one-another with fumbling fingers that cup flushed skin. Calculating fingers that would press down until air wouldn’t have room between the bodies, and memorize the curve of Hinata’s ribs and slowly developing muscles through training and straining, and memorize the malleable nature of his thighs that would tense as his lips dragged down with teeth barely grazing his too warm skin. They’d trace down his back and feel how the slender body would arch above him with a craning spine and strong shoulders; and Hinata would be sweltering in the touches that treaded harshly as if he was a solid as Kageyama knew he was. His ginger hair would eventually stick to his forehead and his lips would swell from passionate proximity and toes would curl because he couldn’t rightly express nor find the time between stammering breaths to express what he felt.

His fingers would grip the black hair and Kageyama would breath in the too warm air that smothered his lungs and sight until it was just _him_ under his calloused hands and pressed close enough where he could feel Hinata’s pulse. They would clumsily kiss, unable to focus on their lips as there hips would buck and hands would work up and down and gather in fists. Lips would drag across cheeks, lazily moving down across flushed flesh pressed together. They’d breath humidly, intimately, and inhale in gasps. And they’d do this again under the purples and blues with yellows that bled through stitches.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some of the setences were complex (which I know they were, I was applying lessons taught from my AP lang class and putting it to practice), if you read them aloud it's easier um.  
> Thanks for reading. I imagine Kageyama to be a truly adoring boyfriend. If there are any errors, please tell me.
> 
> This version is edited from my tumblr post.


End file.
